1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Rooibos
Rooibos is a young woman originating from a world called Amiami. Originally a cold and ruthless young woman, Creation approached her with a proposal. She was welcome to come to 1919 until she 'learned something', although Creation had no intention of kicking her out once she found it. During her time in 1919, she's observed other teenagersconfusedly. Physical Appearance Rooibos is almost always dirty looking, although she's been less dirty lately. She has red hair that can go anywhere from dark red to blood red to an orange color, depending on how much time she's spent in the sunlight and how dirty she is. Her eyes are a reddish orange color, but have gotten a dark red lately with stress. Her armor and clothes are well kept, albeit a little dirty. Since she lost an item through neglect, she's been taking excellent care of her equipment. Rooibos' body is riddled with scars, and her nose has been broken, although you can't very well see that in the generic-ish face image. Personality Prone to staring blankly, Rooibos has a hard time expressing most emotions. She's extremely loyal, even though it's hard to tell because of her disregard of life. If watched for a long period of time, it seems like she is two people. In social situations she can be polite, quiet, wise and formal. When she is out killing those she deem unworthy of talk, she is cold, calculating and ruthless. She is an indiscriminate killer. Be the victim good, evil, old, young- it does not matter to her. They're all the same when they're dead. She also is supremely jealous of Ahi and her awesomeness. She killed both Lucien and Ahi in order to validate her existance. >: | She rocks. Oh, also has flaming red hair. And is also a closet lesbian. Love Rooibos has an odd translation what Love is. To her, love is intense loyalty and a want to be close to the person or thing. Admitting her love for a person usually goes along the lines of 'I could never kill you', which can set off defensive responses in most who don't understand her. Those she loves can be counted easily, and included Lucien, Anethum, Adeley, Maelyss and Vedyn Port. This isn't saying she's not fond of others. Backstory Her parents were traveling merchants who traveled around in wagon. The wagon was attacked, and nearly tipped over. Sadly, the youngonly one years old Rooibos, then named Lilly-Ann, fell out of the wagon and rolled into a ditch. This saved her from being killed by a group of Trolls. Luckily, the young child was no stranger to CRAWLING ABOUT and sticking things in her mouth, and by sheer luck she didn't eat anything poisonous during her small crawl before being picked up and actually fed by travelers. She was dropped off at a nearby church and they made sure she was fed and taken care of, and she learned how to clean and whatnot. She was named Rooibos after one of the Healer's favorite teas. While she was working for the healer, gathering herbs she was ganged up on by a group of five men. She was...well...TUNELNK. and whatnot. This twisted her mind terribly, especially when no one seemed to care about the wrong done to her. Something snapped then, and the young Rooibos took a dagger from the healer and snuck into the houses of the men that did that awful thing to her and sliced them up, concentrating on the BATHING SUIT AREA. No one really expected a child to be capable of such things, so they blamed it on another persona different race had snuck into the village and killed the 'strongest men of the village'. So she continued her life at the healers place, learning from him. Although once a killer, always a killer. On her trips to get herbs, she'd often hunt down and kill small animals. She did this until she met a woman named Anethum. After a short whilea little after her 16th year at the Church Anethum decided that Rooibos was 'hers' and prompted Rooibos onto her own adventure. Since then, she's wow'd several people and entered into Nookal at level 30. She's currently level 78, and has considerably slowed down in her leveling. Her conquests include the slaying of Yelas, joining Nookal five levels early and Lucien ;3 *coughs* Lately she has felt her mind wander more, and recently she was given officer-ship of Vedyn port, and then Mayorship, babysitting Vedyn for Adeley. Sadly, this was cut short when Lithius declared war on Vedyn port and killed Rooibos- taking advantage of Adeley's absence. This was a huge blow to her pride, and she blames herself for being foolish and not recalling to safety immediately. Category:Anti-Hero